


The way of salvation

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Dimileth Week (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route Spoilers, M/M, i m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Second day of Dimileth week: Battle/Struggle
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 6





	The way of salvation

The Gronder fields cries blood, five years ago this was where a friendly mock battle took, now it was time for a bloody and savage war. A war started by Edelgard, for her ideals for this world. Except, Professor who watched their friendly battle, wasnt here to watch them tearing apart each other. This is was for the best, Dimitri thinks, having a feeling he wouldnt forgive him if he did seen him like this. This thought makes Dimitri tighten his hold at Areadhbar unknownly, his friend who brought him here, and only thing that can help him to find salvation for him.

Yes this is time for him to make his way to his salvation, finally giving to dead peace and join their ranks. This is his goal since the tragedy.

This is the calm before of storm, a battle between heaven and the earth. He turns his head and looks at Dedue... He didnt wanted to bring him here. Or Rodrigue or Gustav. He never understood why they followed him even if they had a lot of reasons to live aside from him. He hated it. This is was his duty, no one had to die for him...

Soon empire fires the magic and everywhere is filled with fire. Of course, she wants to create a smoke no one can see each other, only attack people who front of them. İt's fine with him. İf Edelgard wants this, he will gladly grant her final wish. With this in his mind he charges through the field, alliance and empire doing the same at the time.

* * *

This isnt how it supposed to end. He should been killed that woman, but he failed. Those are only thoughts at his mind as he walks to his old school. He still remembers three way fight between himself, Claude and Edelgard. He doesnt remember the fight aside from injuring Edelgard from stomach and Claude's death. After that... He doesnt remember anything except waking up the ashen field of death.

He looked around to see corpses of golden deers -his former friends at school- alliance soliders, kingdom soliders and empire soliders. He couldnt find Dedue anywhere and Rodrigue and Gustave was dead.

Now he lost all everything. He couldnt defeat empire all alone... This is why he was going to ask Knights of Seiros to defeat her. Not that they would... But he had to try. He hated it.

Soon he was at the academy. Former academy. Edelgard's invasion did a lot of damage, more than he excepted. After walking more Dimitri saw him. Professor... Byleth.

How it could be? How he could survive? Are he was alive for those 5 years? Without realizing, with his head full with so many unanswered questions, he walked towards the mint haired man. Those years seemed like didnt affected the man. He looked same as ever. And like the academy his voice was one of things can snap out him from his deep thoughts.

"Dimitri? Are you alive?" Ah yes... Dimitri forgotten he is -like professor- also was dead for people of Fodlan. Golden deers only realized he was alive at Gronder. Five years... İt was so cruel, escaping form his own kingdom... A warm hand pressed to his face. "You are alive, I m glad Dimitri..."

With those cruel yet kind words his legs gave out but that didnt stop him from hugging other man. After five years of numbness, feeling things was really weird for him. Byleth hugged him too.

İn a silent night he dreamed, the young prince of kingdom returning to him. Crying and asking defeating the empire. But now he was gone... Died at his arms...


End file.
